


Shut up, Merlin

by baneme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: Arthur shuts Merlin up. NSFW.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 395





	Shut up, Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> www.instagram.com/imissyourbattlecry


End file.
